A Grand Disaster
by Granolaqueen137
Summary: Rita, Kelley, and Jeran are all having Jeran's Bday party crashed cuz of annoying, wannabe lupe knight Devarien.
1. Chapter 1

**A Grand Disaster**

**By: GranolaQueen137**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeran,and Devarien was a character created By another great Neopian Times author; ChildDragon (there's an underscore between there) The pets Stargazer, Oasis,and Demyre are mine (Demyre was adopted), and Stargazer is a blue bori, Oasis is a ghost flotsam, and Demyre is a yellow ixi.**

Rita continued packing her bags.It was a weeks vacation in Meridell,Neopia,and she needed to be prepared.She'd stop and see her Neopets on the way,then meet up with her friend Kelley in Brightvale,considering earth was towards the direction of Brightvale,not Meridell,which of course, was not convenient.As soon as she'd found Kelley,the two girls would head off to Meridell castle,where they'd find Jeran for the special week of...

HIS BIRTHDAY!

When Rita heard the screaming,happy,joyful voice in her head say it was his birthday,she couldn't help but smile.She'd packed her last two items; her laptop,and a book to read,and then she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder,and left the house in California at 3:00 A.M in the morning.She realized Kelley was leaving her Washington house at the same time as well.

Rita reached the drive way of her house,looked behind her to make sure her parents weren't watching her leave,and then quickly made a run for the end of the neighborhood.It was a long way from her house,but if she made good time,without being seen,she'd get there soon enough.At last,she came to the courtyard ending where a sweet, little gazebo sat in the lush greens that glew at night time.Rita panted a bit and took a break before heading to the gazebo and kneeling on the gravel, the stars barely seen through the light, gazebo roof. She held her hands together as if she was praying,then spread them outwards in the exact opposite,and ridiculous manner.The ground beneath her shook for her and only her,for just a brief moment,when at last,it finally gave in,a muddy,pinkish,blueish mess beneath her knees,yet,not staining her jeans the least bit. She held tight to the hem of her Happy Bunny T-shirt,and at last,was prepared for the slow,smooth,roller-coaster ride fall; which would lead to Neopia Central...

Now there,it was day time.

And Rita was relieved to see a bright sun,clouds,and bird-like petpets singing in the trees of the small, but comfy,Neopia Central.Rita passed by her neohome for a moment to say goodbye to her pets,who were just getting back from Neoschool. She came across a small street,and waited at the stop sighn until her pets, Demyre, StarGazer, and Oasis came across the street.At lats,they were a threesome standing on the sidewalk in front of Rita,all smiles,apparenty having a great day at school.

"Heya, guyz,how was your day?",Rita said as she hugged and kissed them by the sidewalk while taking the youngest; Demyre's hand and walking with her."It was great!",Demyre replied excitedly."I finished my painting project,and I"m gonna get to work on another one for extra credit in Mrs. Wiglaf's class!". Rita smiled at Demyre's enthusiasm,Stargazer could care less,and Oasis was just as happy to see Demyre excited about school."Well I'm glad things are great,but I"ve gotta go for a week,and I won't be here to give you guyz your omlette in the morning,or let you play with your petpets,so you guyz need to do all those favors for me okay.You know,go paly Tombola once a day, collect interest at the bank,ect.",Rita said,starting to talk in a rush. Demyre suddenly frowned,while Oasis perked up more,Stargazer still caring less."But why are you leaving Rita?",Demyre asked,now evidently sad about Rita going.

"Well...umm...one of my good, good friends in Meridell is having a week long birthday celebration, and well...I promised him I'd be there,so I have to go and bring him his present and all."Rita said,leading them all around the corner of the street to land straight on the street where their neohome was.Demyre looked up at Rita again,her sweet,darling ixi eyes now watery,she was so young...she couldn't handle Rita leaving like that. Oasis gave Rita a sultry look,thinking about the fact that it was a boy she was visiting for a birthday,and Stargazer just shrugged,replying, "Well, who is this he anywayz,Jeran?",then laugheda dark,sinister snicker.

"Well...yes."Rita replied. She finally broke the iceberg.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Grand Disaster**

All three Neopets stood shocked.THE SIR JERAN BORODERE! THE GREATEST HERO IN MERIDELL!...EVER! Rita examined her young Neopets expressions before finally speaking. "Yes,I know,it's quite a shock and all but...",her voice trailed off,her eyes moving towards her digital watch," but it really is getting around the time where I'd better be at the train station to get to Brightvale! I'm supposed to meet Kelley and Lisha for a luncheon at some nice cafe there and I can't afford to be late,now can I?",Rita said, once again in a rush of words.She kissed her Neopets on the cheek once more before running off towards the train station, traveling as fast as her legs would carry her.

At last,she made it to the station, looking as messed up as ever, her shoes messier than when she first made it to Neopia Central. She stopped for a moment,pausing to check the station computers to see what time her train would be leaving to Mystery Island where she'd connect to another train to Brightvale. She took one last pause to drink from her water bottle in her purse,before at last,getting on her train.

When she'd passed through Mystery Island in only a few minutes time and finally made it to Brightvale,she was as messed up and lost as ever.Now her hair hung with twigs and leaves scattered throughout her tangly curls, her jeans pockets messed up, and her happy bunny shirt messy with...er...muck at the hem of it. She quickly picked up a Brightvale map, scanning it looking for the cafe. Good news was,Kelley had called her cell phone during her trip from Mystery Island to Brightvale and told her the name of the Cafe so she could look it up; it was called the "Century Cafe". An odd name for a Medieval Brightvillian cafe. At last, Rita had found the cafe,turning the fancy little gate door in and looking around until she finally spotted Kelley and Lisha waving over by their table.

Rita eagerly gave Lisha and Kelley both friendly hugs as they welcomed her warmly. "There you are! We've been waiting for you for a while! What took you so long?", Lisha asked,no hint of annoyance in her voice as her phrase would suggest. "I had to stop and say hi...and bye,to my Neopets; they'd just gotten back from neoschool.",Rita explained,setting her duffle bag and purse down beside her on the neat, cobble-stone flooring. It was an outdoor cafe,and the scenary of greens and lush bushes surrounding them was absoloutley breathtaking. Kelley smiled at Rita's respons and flagged over their waitress; a pink aisha in a brightvillian gown, to get Rita's drink. The young human girl was quick to take note that Kelley and Lisha had both already ordered their drinks; Kelley had a large glass of soda while Lisha was sipping a small, petite cup of tea merrily.

"Yes, may I take your order for your drink, madame?", the pink aisha asked politley to Rita. Rita smiled up at the waitress and quickly flashed a look at the finger-sized menu in front of her before ordering a drink similar to Kelley's. Rita noticed a neighborly, Brightvillian accent in the waitresses voice; it was hard to catch her r's and p's every now and then. Rita adjusted her over-sized T-shirt and made herself comfortable in her seat; she was slightly happy to realize that Kelley looked just as worn out as she did; after all, they'd both taken the same trek; just...Kelley took an earlier trip.

"She's had breakfast already as well.", Lisha completed Rita's thoughts. Rita smiled and took a look at the menu, letting Lisha and Kelley talk amongst themselves while she sat quietly perusing the assorted Brightvillian goods. Though, the conversation Lisha and Kelley struck up was rather odd...Rita couldn't help but listen into it most of the time...

"Can you belive that stuck-up Duke Devarien is gonna be at Jeran's party?",Lisha asked, a gossip-hungry twinge in her voice. "Are you serious!",Kelley replied,urging Lisha to explain more. Rita listened intently. "Oh yes, Devarien's gonna be there; it's not by Jeran's will he's coming though. He's coming mostly because Skarl is sort of...ughg, organizing most of the invitaions. Devarien's such a suck-up to King Skarl; and the dumb-founded baloon of a King dosn't even notice that Jeran and Devarien don't get along what so ever! He thinks they're like two peas in a pod! Ughghg! It's so annoying! He keeps calling me a mini-mogul each time he sees me! It's irritating!", Lisha ranted, expressing her rage openly. Kelley looked at Lisha; a mixture of sympathy and rage towards Devarien. Just as the two girls were about to continue talking ,the waitress came to take Rita's order.

"Are you ready to start with your meals,ladies?", the aisha asked.Apparently Lisha and Kelley had decided for a while, for they started to order first. Then it came to Rita; who in truth, hadn't been perusing her menu after all, but instead,listening to Kelley and LIsha's conversation. "And miss, what'll you have?", the waitress asked Rita, once again, her accent appearing. "Oh...oh...I'll just have the Brightvillian bottled soup.", Rita said, not even knowing what it was.She'd just happened to cross it's interesting name and decided to order it. She had a feeling her picky stomach wouldn't like it.

Kelley and Lisha both smiled at the waitress as she took away their menus. Lisha turned to both Kelley and Rita now, continueing her conversation, realizing Rita had been keeping up with what they'd been talking about before. "Anyways...it's getting on my nerves! I know Jeran dosn't want Devarien at his party, and he's not ecstatic about the idea whatsoever!...What do you think we should do?I do have a plan but it's just kind of difficult,see; we could get ahold of the invitation list and somehow scratch of Lord Firewing and Duke Devarien's names, they won't be allowed in the castle; because, when they're walking through the door, they're names have to be on the list,and if they're names not on the list then-",

"Then they can't come in!",both Kelley and Rita replied in unison, excited about the plan.

"Yes...yes exactly!",Lisha said. "We can set it into action as soon as you guyz get settled in at the castle...but first,you MUST meet the Birthday boy!"

_To be continued..._


End file.
